The invention relates to an open roof construction for a vehicle in accordance with the preamble of the independent claims.
Open roof constructions of this kind are known in various versions thereof. Generally, a closure panel includes a link having a rib extending along a length thereof. A guiding head mates with the rib. The guiding head moves along the rib to open and close the closure panel.
The object of the invention is to provide an open roof construction, which embodies an improved construction of the guide head.